victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Fixes Beck and Jade
Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (also known as Tori Saves Beck and Jade) is the 6th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 53rd episode overall. Plot Meredith wants to ask out Beck wants to ask a girl out however he is worried about Jade's reaction. Tori and André try to help by getting Jade a date to even out the playing field. As Beck's date progresses, he realizes he really prefers a girl who can challenge him... just like Jade. Also, Robbie is watching his sister's butterfly and it gets into Cat's ear. They try to get it out all throughout the episode. Subplot Robbie tries to dislodge a butterfly from Cat's ear. Quotes Jade: NOT NOW! Jade: ''(angrily) You paid a guy to ask me out?! '''Tori:' Run away! (runs away with '' André)'' Gilbert: My name is Gilbert. Jade: So? Tori: '''There's gotta be some guy who'll ask out Jade. '''Sinjin: '''Not that I was listening behind the door, but I'm currently between girlfriends. '''Tori: So, your plan is to spend the rest of your life being scared of Jade? Beck: (scoffs) That's not my only plan.. Someday I'd like to plant a vegetable garden. Beck: I've missed you Jade: So what you gonna do about it? Trivia *Britney Bailey first tweeted that the episode would air November 2nd, but later corrected herself and wrote November 3rd. Due to rescheduling, the episode finally landed on the air date of December 1.This episode was originally scheduled to air November 3, 2012 but was rescheduled at the last minute along with Cell Block and probably others. *This is the first episode title of the series to feature the names of three characters. Coincidentally, they have all shared two-name titles with one another (Beck Falls for Tori, Tori & Jade's Play Date, and Jade Dumps Beck). *This is the 9th time Tori's name has been used in an episode title, the 4th time Jade's name has been used, and the 4th time Beck's name has been used. *This is the second time Jade's and Beck's name are used in the same episode name. First being Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the second time Tori's and Beck's names are used in the same episode name; the first being in Beck Falls for Tori. *Right before this episode was filmed, Dan tweeted that the script would make a certain group of fans very happy. *Also, if Jade and Beck reunite in this episode, this will be the second episode in which Tori helps to reunite them, the first being Jade Dumps Beck. *There will be two guest stars in this episode, Kellen Hughes McGee (as Georgie ) and Cymphonique Miller's brother, Veno Miller. *Beck sings for the fourth time from this episode. First three were Tori the Zombie, April Fools Blank and Driving Tori Crazy *Britney Bailey will guest star as Meredith.Britney Bailey in Victorious *This episode was originally supposed to be called "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade", then later "Tori Saves Beck and Jade" and finally it was changed back to "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" for unknown reasons. *Drew Baker will guest star as an extra, as revealed in a tweet and on IMDB. *It is confirmed that Jade will be singing a song called You Don't Know Me, that Liz wrote herself. Possibly, she may be singing about/to Beck. You Don't Know Me *This is the third episode that Jade will sing a solo. First being Jade Gets Crushed then in Tori Goes Platinum. *Two scenes in the new Victorious intro have possibly been scenes from this episode. *This is the 2nd time there is a fullmoon jam event in the series, first time is in Beggin' on Your Knees. *Jade is the 3rd character in Victorious to have a full solo and the only 3 are Tori, Robbie and now Jade. *This is the first time Andre's Grandmother made an appearance in season 4. Gallery Video Gallery File:HD *NEW* Victorious "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" - Official Promo-1|1st Promo HD File:Tori Fixes Beck & Jade sneak peek-1354221322|Sneek Peek 1 File:You Don't Know Me Liz Gillies Victorious performance|You Don't Know Me & Bade Kiss Sources *An interveiw with Liz Gillies confirmed that the episode will air on 1st December. *Dressing room photo *Interview with Kellen McGee References 406 406 406 406 06